A brushless motor is an example of a motor that is conventionally installed in vehicles and the like. The brushless motor has a stator fixed inside a motor housing and a rotor provided rotatable in an inner radial direction of the stator. The stator and the rotor have a plurality of teeth formed thereon in a radially projecting manner, and between the teeth are formed slots that are opened inwards and outwards along the radial direction. Via these slots, wires are wound to the plurality of teeth by a concentrated winding method or a distributed winding method.
In order to achieve high efficiency and size reduction of the motor, it is effective to improve the space factor of the winding. The winding is carried out between two slots, and the wire, after being inserted into one of the slots, is folded over and inserted into the other one of the slots. At this time, if a crossover wire crossing over from one slot to the other slot expands out, the size reduction of the motor would become difficult.
JP2011-91885A discloses a winding device that disposes in radial positions a plurality of nozzles of the same number as the number of teeth to which a wire is wound, and the wire is simultaneously drawn out from the plurality of nozzles to corresponding slots between respective teeth to simultaneously wind the wire between predetermined two slots that correspond to that respective nozzle.
This winding device simultaneously draws out the wire from the plurality of nozzles. Thus, when a crossover line is formed, each of the crossover lines are pressed down towards the inner radial direction as the plurality of nozzles moves internally along the radial direction. This causes the crossover lines to tangle with each other while gradually displaced internally along the radial direction. As a result, the expansion of the crossover lines is prevented, which thus improves the space factor of the winding.